Up in Flames
by The Head Reviewer
Summary: Scarred from a scandal and left with only seven months until being due, Blair Waldorf is the epitome of failure. As her life is up in flames, she'll have to learn to continue living even if that means scarificing someone she thought she loved. B/? B/?


Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late, you found me, you found me  
_-The Fray, _You Found Me_

Blair was attacked by a wave of nausea and she hurried to grip the porcelain bowl as she emptied the contents of her stomach. She reached to flush after she finally finished retching and she settled back down against the bathroom wall, shaking slightly. She grabbed the glass of water and took a few weak sips as she felt tears form and slide down her cheeks. Her hand travelled to the bump on her stomach and rested there for a few seconds before dropping it quickly.

_"Ms. Waldorf! Over here! Over here!" photographers shouted with their flashing lights. "Who's the baby daddy?"_

_Blair looked around nervously, her curls bouncing. _

_Snap. Snap._

_Even with the two large men in suits trying to create a passageway for her, she felt claustrophobic. Her breathing got quick as she hurried to the limo that waited at the curbside. _

_"Is the father Chuck Bass, Blair? Is it?" one reporter shouted loudly as the cameras snapped away. _

Blair felt lonelier as ever as his words echoed in her mind. She shook her head to get rid of his words, cruel and biting at her. She shook her head to get of his face, the sneer that seemed permanently etched on, the dark eyes that pierced her skin. She shook her head to free herself of that memory and she sobbed loudly, her body shaking with the tears that overwhelmed her body. She tried to pull her knees to her chest as best as she could and rested her chin on her knees with her eyes glassy with tears.

_"Get rid of it," he hissed, yanking her rougly aside so no one could see them. _

_Blair opened her mouth to say something but could only shake her head. "N-no," she managed to stutter out. "H-how could you even say su-such a thing!" Blair said loudly, freeing herself from his strong grip. _

_"Well then, I sure as hell won't be part of any of that _thing's _life." Chuck sneered. _

_"I'll tell her. I'll tell her everything," Blair said in an attempt to threaten him. His face turned sour and he re-grabbed her arm tightly. "She'll get rid of you. She'll make sure of it."_

_"Tell her and you'll wish your sorry ass that you were never born," Chuck said darkly. "Do whatever the hell you want, just don't drag me into it."_

_"What!" Blair shrieked, stomping on his toe with her high heeled shoe. He clenched his jaw, as pain seared through his body. "This is your fault!"_

_Chuck glared at her. "Then get rid of it. Get rid of it and we'll put it behind us. Go back to being Chuck and Blair. Blair and Chuck. That is what you want, right?" _

_She thought of Tori and fear swelled up inside her. __Fat tears dripped down her face. _"I c-cant."

Blair didn't feel sick again but instead found herself sticking her fingers down her throat, even more food coming up. She forced herself to purge. Purge of the food she had consumed. Purge of her dirtiness. She threw up until there was no more to throw up but she didn't stop there. She retched as nothing came up anymore and stopped finally, her hand tight around the rim of the toilet. She closed her eyes tightly as tears fell slowly. She collapsed against the wall again, her energy drained. She opened her eyes to escape the dark images that appeared in her head, the bad memories replaying themselves.

_"You bitch. You skank. Whore. Dirty liar. I'll make you pay, that's for sure," Tori screamed at the top of her lungs. She continued to throw shoes and every object in reach at Blair. _

_Blair Waldorf certainly certainly didn't take orders from Tori and snapped back, "Make me pay?" Blair laughed, the laugh almost a cackle. _

_Tori turned white with rage, her eye twitching. "I'll make you regret ever having sex with my husband." She hurled a glass vase at Blair. Blair ducked even though Tori's horrible aim caused the glass to shatter against the wall far from the bed. _

_"I hardly think you could call him your husband. For all I know, it was never even consumated. What do you have on him? What form of blackmail are you using? There must be a reason why he's still married to you," Blair smirked. _

_"You... you..." Tori kept saying, shaking her head. "GET OUT! GET OUT BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE!" Blair sent another smirk her way as she slipped back into her clothes. Where Chuck was in all of this madness was unknown. However, it was very clear that one shocked Tori found some strange lady in her bed as she arrived home early from a trip. "I'll tell the press," Tori said furiously. "I'll sue you. Make that bastard wish he was never born." _

_"You don't have the nerve. What would people say about you, I wonder? Please, don't give me that look. I know all about your steamy nights in Paris with Francis. Away on business? And some how I'm the liar. Go to the press about me and Chuck and your "Francis" will be exposed as well." Blair left leaving a shaking Tori cursing her name. _

Blair thought about her life back then and thought about her life now. What a difference. She was no longer that fierce, witty Blair Waldorf who didn't let anyone stand in her way. Now, she had no one and she was positive that by tomorrow, word would be out about her affair with Chuck as well as being impregnated by him.

She would be known as his mistress and she wondered how she allowed her life to get such out of hand. In less than seven months, there would be another person in her life in the form of a tiny newborn. Her life was in flames and all that would be left of her would be rumors that lay as the ashes.

She was too young to be a mother, too young to be involved in such scandalous activity. Her job was in jeopardy, the respect from people around her was in hot water as well. Her life was hanging on a thread and the thought chilled Blair to the bone enough for her to shiver. She sobbed but there were no tears as she rocked back and forth in fetal position, shaking.

Blair's head snapped up as she felt no longer that she was the only the person in the bathroom. She looked up, relieved to see him. It had been what seemed like eons without him and as he crouched down to her level, she threw her arms around him, sobbing into the crook of his neck, inhaling his smell and feeling at peace. He hugged her tightly as if she would vanish and she tried to say something but it all came out muffled.

She felt his lips on her ear, his hot breath warming her insides as he whispered, "Hello, Beatiful."

_Why'd you have to wait to find me?_

A/N: There, you go! REVIEW(: The first flashback was based on Lady Gaga's Paparrazi music video with all the cameras flashing.


End file.
